


Shattered and Broken

by HarricIsLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Canon - Movie, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/F, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Poetry, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/pseuds/HarricIsLife
Summary: Parvati had always believed in the divine, in there always being something out there that was controlled by fate; she had never hated it, before now.





	Shattered and Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this hurt/comfort with Lavender recovering from the werewolf bite, but I guess my maudlin nature decided to make Parvati suffer.
> 
> [Edit: Wrote this a while back, was supposed to be followed by a real fic, which I haven't written, and I kinda really wanted to post this, even if it's bad.]

Shattered and broken,

Just like the orbs we saw our futures in;

Shattered and broken,

Just like the cups, that held the dregs of fate within;

Shattered and broken,

With sweaty palms that held yours once;

That I still hold now, will never let go;

Reading them was ecstasy,

The future I wanted, was in front of me;

The present says, that future is past,

You are gone, and I am left aghast;

Without you, I am  _just_  -

Shattered and broken, at last.

 

Was it a divine intervention?

Who knows, but I hate how I feel it was inevitable;

My heart is in pieces, and I hate how that came as a surprise;

I hate this fate, the future I didn't foresee,

I can't see ahead, I don't want to anymore;

You have died, but I'm dead,

The future is not for you, not for me.

I'm shattered, I'm broken,

How it will end, we will see.


End file.
